Fatum
by Sekay Liberflux
Summary: Kaizo tak tahu bagaimana kekuatannya berasal. Ibunya beranggapan ini merupakan anugerah. Tapi di satu sisi dia tak merasa demikian. Satu per satu dari mereka yang tahu kejadian di masa lalu bermunculan dengan cerita yang mereka miliki. Warning: AU, alur lambat, banyak OC bertebaran, OOC mungkin.
1. Prolog

Fatum by Sekay Liberflux

Boboiboy © Monsta

Prolog

.

.

.

Malam itu, harusnya menjadi kebahagiaan bagi kedua pasangan yang baru saja dikaruniai seorang putra. Tapi keadaan berubah menjadi tangis kesedihan dan ketakutan dari beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan. Mereka menangisi kepergian sang wanita yang baru saja melahirkan putranya dan juga menangisi nasib malang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

"Kita semua sudah dikutuk. Kuruha, kau harus membuat keputusan."

Lelaki yang disebut Kuruha bergeming sambil menatap sosok istrinya yang terbujur kaku. Bayi merah yang baru saja dilahirkan istrinya masih dalam gendongan. Terbungkus sehelai kain dan menangis dengan suara yang menggema dalam ruangan.

"Dia darah dagingku. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku paham dia anakmu, Kuruha. Tapi kau tidak bisa membiarkan kutukan itu menimpa kami dikemudian hari." seru wanita yang membantu jalannya persalinan. "Apa kau lupa ucapan Pelihat itu?" ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Aku ingat betul. **Seorang anak yang lahir saat purnama dimakan raksasa, akan membebaskan pesakitan dan memberikan kemusnahan. Dunia tak lagi sama.**" ucapnya pelan. Seperti sedang berbisik hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bila kau tak sanggup, biarkan aku yang melakukannya." wanita itu hendak mengambil bayi dalam gendongannya. Tapi pria itu menjauhkannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri di hutan Samsara. Jangan ada yang mengikutiku."

"Baik, Kuruha."

Dia keluar ruangan itu. Di luar dia disambut oleh beberapa orang yang berjaga. Mereka ikut menangis karena kelahiran putranya. Pria itu melewati mereka dan berjalan cepat ke luar rumahnya. Di luar rumah tidak jauh berbeda. Orang-orang berkerumun dan mulai mengucapkan bela sungkawa saat dia keluar. Dia membelah kerumunan dengan satu tujuan. Seseorang yang ikut berdiri di luar rumah mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat sekeliling, kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh.

"Kuruha, jawab aku!"

"Ikuti aku dari jauh, di sini terlalu banyak orang." dia berbisik sambil tetap berjalan.

Pria itu menurut dan mengikuti jauh di belakang. Mereka menjauhi pemukiman dan tiba di sebuah hutan. Disalah satu bagian hutan itu terdapat banyak bebatuan yang berjajar rapi, seolah sengaja disusun sedemikian rupa demi kepentingan tertentu.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau membunuhnya di sini? Kuruha, kau percaya ucapan orang sinting itu?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya, Tarung. Tapi banyak dari saudara kita termakan ucapan orang itu. Aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini." dia meletakkan bayi itu di tanah. Dia membuka mantel yang dipakainya dan mengganti kain yang membungkus bayi itu dengan mantelnya.

"Tarung, kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu, apa pun itu selain membunuh bayi ini."

"Kalau begitu, bawa bayi ini ke tempat lain." dia menyerahkan bayi itu pada Tarung dan melepas kalung miliknya untuk dipakaikan pada si bayi. Kalung itu kini tersembunyi dengan baik di balik mantel. "Aku ingin melihat takdir yang dia bawa, entah baik ataupun buruk, entah aku akan ikut musnah bersamanya atau tidak. Aku ingin membuktikan ucapan cenayang itu. Lagipula, sudah cukup aku kehilangan istriku, aku tidak mau kehilangannya juga. Maka dari itu dia harus tetap hidup, meski di tempat lain."

"Aku mengerti, Kuruha. Tapi kenapa kau harus memberikan kalungmu juga? Orang-orang akan mengutukmu lagi."

"Agar kelak aku bisa mengenalinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal tetua, aku akan minta dibuatkan lagi yang sama persis."

"Baiklah, Kuruha. Aku pergi."

"Tarung, terima kasih. Semoga cahaya selalu menyertainya." Tarung tersenyum.

Tarung pergi ke arah yang berbeda saat mereka datang. Membawa serta buah hati dan harapan bersamanya. Dia masih bergeming menatap kepergian Tarung sampai bayang-bayangnya hilang. Pria itu menghela napas berat. Malam ini adalah malam terberat yang pernah dia alami. Kehilangan istri tercintanya dan terpaksa membuang anaknya sendiri. Dia tersenyum miris. Sejarah harus mencatat namanya sebagai ayah terburuk yang pernah ada, sekaligus pria yang paling menyedihkan.

Dia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Diambilnya pisau yang selama ini bersembunyi dalam pinggang. Dia menggores tangannya sendiri dan melumurkan darah yang keluar dari tangannya pada kain bekas pembungkus anaknya. Lalu dia membungkus beberapa bebatuan menggunakan kain berlumur darah. Kemudian dia menggali tanah cukup dalam dan memasukkan buntalan kain itu, menutupnya kembali dan menyematkan sebuah batu di atasnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia keluar dari hutan itu beserta kebohongan yang tak akan pernah dia sesali. [ ]

.

.

.

Glosarium

Kuruha : sebutan untuk kepala suku di tempat itu

.

.

.

Holla.

Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan posting cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dalam pengembangan cerita. Jika berkenan, kirimkan di kolom review ^^

See you next time,

Sekay Liberflux


	2. Chapter 1

_Aku tidak yakin kapan semua ini bermula. Mungkin jauh sebelum aku lahir … atau bisa jadi sejak kekuatanku bangkit._

_Ibuku bilang kekuatan ini anugerah dari Hangkasa._

_Tapi boleh kubilang ini malapetaka yang nyata._

.

.

.

Fatum by Sekay Liberflux

Boboiboy © Monsta

Bab 1 : Bloodline

Chapter 1

.

**Special thanks for**

**Darklulin, Nur785, Reader, Guest, Kiyomi11, dan Dee Carmine.**

.

Warning: Alternatif Universe. Alur lambat. Akan banyak sekali OC yang bertebaran. OOC mungkin.

.

.

.

_Usiaku lima tahun kala itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mengetahui ada yang berbeda dalam diriku._

.

.

.

Deru napasnya putus-putus seiring dengan paru-paru yang dipompa tanpa ampun. Wajahnya memerah disertai peluh yang mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuh agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Lututnya tidak lagi punya tenaga untuk bangkit. Dia tetap dalam posisi itu hingga akhirnya sebuah pukulan mendarat di punggung. Cukup membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia masih berada di tempat latihan, bersama sang ayah dan sebilah rotan.

"Bangun! Sebagai laki-laki kau tidak boleh lembek!"

Dia terdiam, membiarkan sang ayah bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Bernapas pun sulit, apalagi harus menjawab perkataan ayahnya, begitulah pikirnya.

Sejak usianya genap lima tahun, dia mulai terjebak di sebuah lahan kosong di dekat benteng tiga bersama sang ayah yang melatih dirinya dengan sebilah rotan di tangan. Ayahnya mulai dari mengajari teknik kuda-kuda hingga berbagai gerakan bela diri. Selain mengajari bela diri, ayahnya juga sering memukulkan rotan pada bagian tubuh yang salah gerakan.

Sembari mengajarkan berbagai gerakan, ayahnya juga menjejali dirinya dengan berbagai tugas dan kewajiban seorang Iswara, kepala sukunya. Mulai dari tuntutan harus bisa bersikap bijaksana hingga dituntut harus menjadi kuat. Padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi kepala suku suatu hari nanti.

"Kaizo, kau mendengarkanku?"

Kaizo, itulah nama anak lelaki itu. Dia masih terdiam sambil menyangga tubuh. Merasa tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, sang ayah kembali memukul punggungnya dengan rotan.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi, ayah." akhirnya Kaizo menjawab. Dia tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi ayahnya. Tapi dari apa yang dia pelajari beberapa hari ini, diamnya sang ayah bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Bangun."

Mau tak mau Kaizo menuruti ucapan ayahnya dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Pasang kuda-kuda kiri depan. Pukul aku dengan satu serangan maka kau boleh istirahat."

Tanpa melihat kesiapan kuda-kudanya, sang ayah maju menyerang. Spontan Kaizo memasang kuda-kudanya dan menahan tendangan dari ayahnya, lalu ayahnya memutar tubuhnya membuat gerakan sapuan hingga salah satu kaki ayahnya menyentuh belakang lutut Kaizo hingga membuat pertahanan Kaizo runtuh dan dia terjatuh ke belakang.

Sang ayah bangkit dan berencana menyerang Kaizo yang belum sempat menyiagakan diri. Sang ayah kembali melancarkan pukulan, Kaizo menahannya menggunakan lengan kanannya, tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyerang balik sang ayah, tapi berhasil ditepis dan keadaan tetap memojokkannya. Kaizo tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menyerang. Keadaannya sudah terpojok dan stamina mereka jauh berbeda.

Kaizo merasa kedua tangannya mulai kebas. Dia tak sanggup lagi menahan, akhirnya dengan sekali hentakan, Kaizo mengangkat tangan kirinya kembali, bersamaan dengan itu muncul cahaya biru yang mengelilingi dirinya, membuat sang ayah yang berada di atas tubuhnya justru terpental ke belakang.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Terlebih sang ayah yang merasakan langsung kekuatan kuat entah dari mana. Dia lalu berlari ke arah Kaizo untuk melihat keadaannya.

Kaizo terkapar. Napasnya kembali tak beraturan. Kali ini tenaganya seperti terkuras habis. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main, untuk bangkit pun dia tidak memiliki tenaga, penglihatannya semakin kabur. Samar-samar dia melihat cahaya biru yang membentuk kubah mengelilinginya retak dan perlahan hancur. Menyisakan serpihan-serpihan kecil yang menghilang sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

'Apa itu?'

"Kaizo!"

Kaizo mendengar suara sang ayah dengan pelan. Seolah dari jarak puluhan meter jauhnya, padahal ayahnya sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lambat laun matanya tertutup dan dia tidak ingat apa pun.

~o0o~

Suara langkah kaki menggema di atas lantai kayu. Suaranya terburu-buru menuju satu tempat. Dalam setiap langkahnya tercipta jejak kekhawatiran. Napasnya memburu, berpacu dengan detak jantung yang terus menggebu. Melangkah pasti menuju pintu ganda berpelitur, dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Matanya lapar mencari-cari sosok keberadaan seseorang. Dia melihat sosok mungil yang terbaring di atas dipan, berselimut kain tebal sampai ke dada.

Dia mendekat, diusapnya pucuk kepala sosok itu dengan lembut, seolah sekali saja dia menyentuhnya dengan kasar maka sosok itu akan rapuh dan menghilang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlari, kondisimu belum membaik, Faraya!"

Dari belakang sosok pria mengikutinya. Dia ikut berdiri di belakang Faraya.

"Bagaimana mungkin …," Faraya memeriksa tubuh Kaizo secara hati-hati.

"Apa kekuatan itu selalu bangkit sejak usia dini?"

Faraya menghentikan aksinya, kerutan menghiasi dahinya.

"Tidak. Kebangkitannya terlalu cepat. Sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi seperti ini. Kita harus menyembunyikan keberadaan kekuatan ini sampai tiba masanya kami pergi dari Sinka."

"Kau dan dia tak akan pergi ke mana pun!" tanpa disadari, nada suara lelaki itu meninggi dan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi, Miura, sudah seharusnya dia–"

"Omong kosong. Semua itu hanya cerita lama, Faraya." potong Miura cepat. Dia tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara. Karena itulah dia enggan mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Ibu … ayah …," Kaizo terbangun. Suaranya menghentikan perdebatan orang tuanya. Dia hendak beranjak duduk tapi Faraya menahan tubuhnya.

"Istirahatlah." Faraya mengelus kepala Kaizo lagi. Membiarkan dia kembali dibuai oleh rasa kantuk. "Pulihkan tenagamu." ucapnya pelan.

Kaizo kembali menutup mata. Tidak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar, menandakan bahwa dia telah kembali berkelana ke alam mimpi. Faraya tetap berada di posisinya. Hingga tangan Miura meraih kedua bahu Faraya, membawanya bangkit berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Namun pandangan mereka gagal bertemu karena Faraya lebih memilih menunduk. Miura menghela napas, dia kembali bersuara.

"Kaizo akan tetap berada di sini dan kau pun begitu. Kita akan melihatnya menjadi Iswara selanjutnya bersama-sama." ucapnya dengan nada lebih lembut. Meski dalam setiap ucapannya tersirat bahwa dia tidak ingin ada lagi bantahan. Faraya tetap bergeming dan menghindari bertemu pandang dengannya. Miura paham, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

Jemari Miura meraih wajah Faraya hingga perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, membuat atensi Faraya beralih padanya. Kemudian mata mereka bertemu, Miura bisa merasakan ada awan mendung dikedua mata yang serupa darah itu. Ibu jari Miura menyentuh tanda tetesan air di wajah sang istri dengan lembut, tanda yang mungkin saat ini hanya Faraya miliki.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ingat kesehatanmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau dan putra kita terlibat hal-hal berbahaya. Tetaplah di sampingku, agar aku bisa melindungi kalian berdua." Faraya tetap bungkam hingga Miura mengajaknya pergi dari kamar sang putra dan menutup pintu perlahan agar sang putra tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Mereka melangkah berdua, bersama canggung yang menyelimuti keduanya. Miura meraih tangan Faraya, menautkan jari jemari mereka sambil tetap melangkah. Cahaya senja menyusup melalui jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Suara petir yang menggelegar dari kejauhan seakan menjadi melodi yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Miura sempat menikmati suasana yang tercipta, hingga Faraya menghentikan langkahnya. Alis Miura tertaut dalam tanya.

"Soal kekuatannya, aku ingin kita sembunyikan terlebih dahulu. Ketika dia dewasa, kelak aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah itu keputusan ada di tangannya. Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan mendukung apapun keputusannya."

Miura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Fara."

"dan kau yang paling mengerti aku tak bisa membantahmu." Faraya sempat menampilkan senyum kecutnya. Miura terkekeh, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan keberadaan dua orang yang paling berharga di sisinya. Meski dia harus menggunakan cara yang tak akan mereka suka.

~o0o~

Sinka berada di wilayah utara dalam benua Selenia. Ditempati oleh suku Izula pasca perang besar 200 tahun lalu. Suku Izula banyak bergantung pada hasil perburuan dan pertambangan. Hasil pertambangan yang terkenal dari Izula adalah batu warna dan logam lainnya.

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, masyarakat suku Izula yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penempa. Banyak barang yang telah dihasilkan dan terkenal ke berbagai penjuru Selenia. Dalam hal ini suku Seiga yang mengenalkan bagaimana cara membuat berbagai barang kebutuhan dari logam. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada suku Seiga dan menganggap mereka sebagai saudara. Terkadang kepala suku kedua belah pihak saling hadir dalam acara penting masing-masing. Selain itu, suku Izula juga saling menukarkan hasil tambangnya pada suku Seiga dengan hasil cocok tanamnya.

Selain dikenal suka membuat barang dari logam, suku Izula juga dikenal sebagai pembuat bangunan tinggi. Salah satunya tugu tinggi yang berada di pusat wilayah Sinka, tugu itu dinamai tugu Iswara dan tembok tinggi yang terbuat dari bebatuan. Tembok itu mengelilingi pemukiman di wilayah Sinka. Seolah tembok itu mengisolasi Sinka dari dunia luar.

Itu disebabkan oleh kabar yang beredar tentang sebuah suku yang mulai menyerang suku lainnya. Untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya penyerangan, Iswara sebelumnya membuat keputusan untuk membangun tembok yang mengelilingi Sinka dan membangun benteng pertahanan di beberapa titik. Selain itu, mereka melatih pemuda Sinka menjadi pasukan bernama Guruhan.

Setelah tabib menyatakan tubuhnya telah pulih. Untuk pertama kalinya Kaizo menjejakkan kaki di luar wilayah Sinka dan melihat secara langsung betapa tebal tembok itu. Dia menjadi skeptis ada yang bisa menjebol tembok itu suatu hari nanti.

Kaizo kembali pada rutinitasnya berlatih bersama sang ayah. Setiap beberapa hari sekali, mereka akan melewati gerbang utama, alih-alih berlatih di dekat benteng tiga, Miura justru mengajaknya berlatih di luar wilayah Sinka.

Seperti hari ini, setelah melewati gerbang utama, mereka akan melewati wilayah hutan cukup dalam dan menemukan sebuah sabana yang dipilih Miura untuk berlatih. Tempat itu sangat sepi dan cukup berisik karena dekat dengan wilayah danau Maraiba, tempat dimana petir menyambar hampir sepanjang tahun. Selama berlatih Kaizo hampir tidak pernah menjumpai orang-orang suku Izula yang melintas. Seolah tempat itu memang tersembunyi bagi suku Izula sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang keluarkan kekuatanmu lagi." kata Miura saat sampai di tempat latihan.

Kaizo gugup. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam latihan mereka sang ayah memintanya mengeluarkan kekuatan miliknya lebih dulu, alih-alih melatihnya seperti biasa.

Kaizo memandang kedua tangannya. Tak ada apapun di sana. Tidak ada cahaya biru yang tiba-tiba muncul, pun kubah yang mengelilinginya. Beberapa hari ini dia tak merasakan ada apapun yang aneh seperti waktu itu. Kaizo sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa muncul dalam dirinya.

"Masih belum bisa mengeluarkannya?" tebak Miura lewat ekspresi Kaizo. Kaizo menatap mata sang ayah takut-takut. Miura menghela napas.

"Nah, mulai sekarang aku akan mengenalkan ilmu berpedang padamu." Miura mengeluarkan dua bilah pedang yang dia bawa. Lempeng pedang itu mengkilat terkena cahaya matahari.

"Ilmu ini diwariskan secara turun temurun dari Iswara terdahulu. Pendiri suku Izula merupakan ahli pedang ganda yang melegenda. Dia ...," Kaizo tak lagi mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Dia terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sampai hari ini Kaizo belum mengerti apa yang salah dalam dirinya. Dia tak pernah menjumpai pasukan Guruhan mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti tempo hari keluar dari tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Pun ayahnya hanya menyuruhnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya tanpa pernah dia mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sama. Lalu dari mana kekuatan ini berasal? Apakah sang ayah atau sang ibu? Tapi diantara mereka tak pernah ada yang membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Lalu dari mana? Kaizo bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kaizo!" Kaizo tersadar dari lamunan. Dia baru tersadar bahwa sang ayah tengah memberi penjelasan padanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Err …,"

Kaizo kesulitan untuk menemukan alasan yang pas untuk diberikan pada ayahnya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa dia melamun.

"Sepertinya lebih baik langsung praktik saja."

~o0o~

Malam itu langit bertabur bintang, menciptakan kerlipan indah di langit malam. Awan seolah pergi menghilang, digantikan oleh untaian bintang yang membentuk anak sungai raksasa. Tak perlu lagi menggunakan obor untuk berjalan dalam kelamnya malam. Karena kini sang rembulan juga ikut menyinari sudut-sudut yang jauh dari cahaya. Ditemani suara binatang malam dan diselingi obrolan kecil, mereka bertiga berjalan dibawah cahaya sang rembulan, dua diantaranya masih saja membahas perihal persiapan upacara kedewasaan yang akan dilaksanakan lusa nanti, padahal hal itu sudah banyak dibahas saat pertemuan antar ketua klan tadi.

Upacara kedewasaan adalah upacara tahunan yang gelar secara turun temurun. Dalam upacara kedewasaan para pemuda yang telah berumur 20 tahun akan saling berhadapan untuk menunjukkan hasil latihan mereka. Seseorang dinyatakan menang saat berhasil melukai lawan. Hal yang paling dibanggakan dari berbagai klan adalah pemuda-pemuda yang pandai menguasai seni berpedang. Hampir semua suku Izula menguasai seni berpedang, terutama aliran pedang ganda. Konon katanya aliran ini diturunkan langsung oleh Iswara pertama.

Miura sempat tersenyum ketika dua orang kepercayaannya bernostalgia tentang pengalaman mereka saat mengikuti upacara kedewasaan. Sesekali Miura ikut menimpali ketika ada satu dua hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Dua orang itu Segura dan Akare. Keduanya akrab setelah saling berhadapan di upacara kedewasaan, awalnya Akare sempat tak bisa menerima kekalahannya. Mengingat dia berasal dari klan Oha, salah satu klan besar suku Izula, sedangkan Segura hanya anggota klan minoritas yang jumlahnya mungkin hanya sepertiga dari total jumlah klan Oha. Hal itu cukup melukai harga dirinya. Tapi permusuhan diantara mereka perlahan lenyap dimakan waktu. Semakin lama Akare semakin menyadari kalau upacara kedewasaan hanya sebatas sarana uji kemampuan, bukan sarana mempertahankan harga diri seperti tradisi Karo. Selama dia rajin berlatih, kemampuannya masih bisa berkembang.

Mereka berdua belum juga berhenti, Segura melebarkan obrolan mereka ke arah masa depan. Dia berandai-andai suatu hari nanti saat Kaizo mengikuti upacara kedewasaan, Segura berharap Kaizo akan berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota klannya. Akare segera menimpali kalau Kaizo lebih cocok berhadapan dengan salah satu dari klan Oha. Namun, Miura memberi jalan tengah bahwa Kaizo akan berhadapan dengan siapa pun dari klan mana pun tak masalah. Segura terlihat akan menimpali ucapan Miura, tapi dia terdiam. Segura melihat bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui perlahan menjadi gelap, padahal tadinya jalan itu diterangi cahaya rembulan. Lalu dia menengadah dan melotot ke arah langit setelahnya.

"Gerhana bulan." Ucapnya setengah berbisik, suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh Miura dan Akare. Mereka mengikuti pandangan Segura. Purnama saat itu terlihat setengah tertutup oleh kegelapan. Perlahan tapi pasti kegelapan terus menggerogoti sang rembulan.

"orang tuaku pernah bilang, gerhana akan mendatangkan pertanda buruk." Ucap Segura lagi.

"Kau percaya mitos seperti itu?" ledek Akare. Dia terkekeh dengan pola pikir Segura yang menurutnya terlihat cukup konyol.

"Itu bukan mitos, tapi fakta. Kau ingat kejadian yang menimpa suku Duran? Itu terjadi saat gerhana berlangsung. Apapun itu, gerhana tak pernah mendatangkan perkara baik." Segura bergidik, seolah dia mengalami keburukan itu sendiri. "Semoga upacara kedewasaan tahun ini tidak mengalami hal buruk."

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Justru pikiran jelekmu itu yang bisa membawa perkara buruk."

Miura hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan dua orang kepercayaannya. Pikirannya tak lagi memikirkan soal peserta upacara kedewasaan yang selalu berjumlah ganjil setiap tahunnya. Tapi lebih dari itu.

Hal buruk saat gerhana dan apa yang menimpa suku Duran, dia ingat persis apa yang terjadi tujuh tahun silam. Tak mungkin dia lupa. Miura tak tahu pasti hal yang menimpa suku itu hanya kebetulan atau memang sudah terencana, yang pasti dia memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal lain.

Pikiran negatif itu terus membayangi. Membuatnya tak bisa terlelap meski tubuh dan pikirannya merasa lelah bukan main. Dia terus terjaga di samping sang istri yang tertidur pulas sekali hingga fajar menyingsing.

Ketika Faraya membuka mata, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah Miura yang duduk memunggunginya. Faraya mendudukkan diri, membuat dipannya mengeluarkan suara berderit. Miura menoleh dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau dia memang melihat Miura yang berwajah lega.

"Kau terjaga semalaman?"

"Semalam terjadi gerhana bulan."

Ah, karena itu rupanya. Faraya tersenyum, senyum yang mampu menenangkan Miura yang sejak semalam gelisah. Faraya menggenggam tangan Miura.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Karena itulah aku memastikannya semalaman."

Miura tak keberatan jika tindakannya kali ini dianggap berlebihan. Untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya, Miura merasa tak ada kata berlebihan dalam kamus hidupnya. Dia pernah kehilangan orang tuanya, saudara tertuanya, dan sahabatnya. Karena itulah dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Mengawali pagi, Miura berencana mengajak Kaizo latihan seperti biasa di tempat yang tak jauh dari danau Maraiba, tempat yang cukup dihindari suku Izula. Tak banyak orang yang berani mendekati tempat itu, karena suara petir yang memekakkan telinga akan terus terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Meski cukup berisiko, Miura punya alasan yang kuat. Dia sengaja memilih tempat itu untuk menghindari kemungkinan suku Izula tak sengaja melihat kekuatan putranya dan juga agar Kaizo bisa leluasa melatih kemampuannya.

Namun rutinitasnya kali ini terganggu saat Akare datang bersama utusan dari suku Seiga. Utusan itu datang membawa berita buruk tentang kepala suku mereka. Miura segera memberi perintah pada Akare dan pasukan Guruhan lainnya agar menyampaikan berita untuk semua ketua klan bahwa dia akan menunda upacara kedewasaan sampai kepulangannya dari Sogapala, sementara itu dia akan bersiap untuk keberangkatannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menunda upacara kedewasaan tahun ini?" tanya Faraya ketika dia membantu sang suami menyiapkan peralatan yang akan dia bawa ke Sogapala.

"Aku tak punya pilihan, Fara. Lagipula, suku Seiga sudah sangat berjasa. Berkat pengetahuan dan alat-alat yang mereka ciptakan, Sinka jadi ikut terbantu."

"Tapi hal ini akan menimbulkan opini para ketua klan."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Keputusan akhir tetap ada padaku."

Ketukan pintu membuat atensi keduanya teralihkan. Dari ambang pintu muncul Akare.

"Pasukan Guruhan telah siap, Iswara." Miura mengangguk, kemudian Akare pamit undur diri.

"Jaga kesehatanmu selama aku pergi ke Sogapala. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, mintalah pada Serin atau Segura."

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu khawatir." Meski Faraya berkata begitu, tetap saja sebagian diri Miura merasa khawatir. Dia lalu mengecup kening sang istri sebelum pergi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Miura berpesan agar Kaizo tetap berlatih meski tanpanya. Faraya hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

Bersama Akare, dan beberapa pasukan Guruhan lain, mereka berangkat menuju Sogapala. Saat melewati gerbang utama, Miura kembali diserang pikiran negatif. [ ]

.

.

.

Holaaa.

Aku kembali. Maaf apdet lama. Untuk cerita sendiri rencananya akan dibagi dalam beberapa bab, per babnya akan dibagi lagi dalam beberapa chapter. Isinya mungkin 2-3k aja. Kalau kebanyakan akunya mabok haha.

Oh iya, aku sedikit mengubah judul dan merevisi prolog hehe. Soalnya aku ngerasa ada yang kurang greget. Aku juga minta maaf juga kalau bagian ini masih banyak kekurangan.

Kritik dan saran silahkan kirim di kolom review ^^

Hatur thankyu, sampai nanti ^^

.

Sekay Liberflux


End file.
